The Anerican and the brit Love Story
by Lightningwolf2.0
Summary: Two princesses wander in the woods and they are saved along the way. What will happen to these princesses? Who saved them? What were they saved from? What’s their story? Read to find out more.


1908

An eleven year old boy named Newt Scamander was a shy kid. He loved animals and spent most of his time in the woods. He may not have been one, but this boy had a special connection with animals, he could understand them. His best friend was a wolf named Thunder and he hung out with the wolves and learned about them.

One day, he was out in the woods and a wild wolf attacked, at least what looked like a wolf but with eyes the color of blood with a hint of evil in them.

The wolf knocked Newt into a tree and bit him on the side. The wolf cake closer and Thunder ran and pushed the wolf like creature down. The wolf got up with even more anger in his eyes. He stared at the wolf and ignored him and ran away.

Thunder walked to Newt who was clutching his side. Thunder rubbed his head against Newts head to comfort him. Newt gave him a weak smile and petted the wolf.

**1926**

_Tina and Queenie Goldstein were princesses but had lost their parents when they were young._

Tina and Queenie walked through the woods arms linked. As they walked they heard a noise. They looked around and saw Three large bears. Queenie clutched Tina's arm tighter. Suddenly, wolves came to their rescue. As the wolves ran toward them, Tina noticed Newt running with thunder. As they got close, Newt jumped up onto a tree.

The wolves protected the girls. Tina noticed Newt standing still listening. Suddenly, she saw his eyes glow yellow.

Newt heard Thunder howl and he unbuttoned his shirt and Tina quickly looked away blushing. She saw from the corner of her eye him without a shirt. He jumped down behind a tree.

A wolf came out from behind the tree the fur a mix of red and gold.

The wolf joined the other wolves trying to scare off the bears without having to injury or kill them. Two bears retreated and the one stood still. The bear came at Newt and threw him into a tree after digging its claws in his stomach. The wolves got angry but the bear threw several of them before them kept a distance forming a plan.

The bear got inpatient and went to Newt in his wolf form. The bear lifted the wolf and stuck its large claws in Newts skin/fur of his side than another on his shoulder creating deep claw marks. The bear hit him hard in the stomach and threw him.

Tina and Queenie were stunned and Thunder got angry and jumped up biting the bear in different places along with clawing at him.

The bear ran away after being hurt enough.

Thunder lied down exoisted. The girls ran to different wolves and Tina noticed Newt as the wolf wasn't in view.

She got up questionably and saw Thunder get up and run behind a tree and whimper.

Tina slowly followed and found Newt. He wore his pants as his shirt lied against the tree. Newt had his hand on Thunders head and noticed Tina as she came closer. He got up fast and held onto the tree, he made it a few trees away until he fell to the ground clutching at his wounds. Tina ran to him and put her hand on the back of his shoulder and his arm.

She said,"Don't run. I just wanna help".

Thunder walked to Newt as he watched Newt and Tina stare into each other's eyes. Thunder let out a soft bark and Newt whispered,"The others"?

Tina said,"We'll help them too".

Guards lifted wolves into different carriages and brought them back to their castle. Tina helped Newt lie down in a carriage as Thunder hoped up and lied next to him. Tina sat next to Newt.

As the carriage began to move, Tina grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth. She was about to clean off some blood on his chest but he moved away.

Tina said,"Relax. It's just water".

Newt lied back down with his one arm against his chest. Tina grabbed onto his wrist and brought his arm away from his chest. She took the cloth and rubbed it softly against his chest. Newt made a soft whimper as he tried to move away. Tina grabbed his hand and continued to wash away the blood.

When she was done she moved her hand stroking his arm. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. After a while, he lied his head close to her where she lied.

Newt lied on a bed in a guest room in a castle. Newt woke up and saw Tina sleeping on a chair in the corner. Newt began to cough and could hardly breathe. Tina woke up quickly and went to him. She helped him sit up and she rubbed his back as he had a grip on her arm. He lied his head against her shoulder and the coughing settled.

Tina said,"Shhh. It's ok".

His breathing became more normal and Tina ran her hand through his hair genially stroking through his curls. Thunder jumped up onto the bed and lied in between them on both their laps.

**Dinner...**

Tina walked to Newt's room and he opened the door gripping onto the door frame. Tina walked in quickly as she said,"You shouldn't be up. Your to weak right now".

She put a tray of food down and went to him. She put her arm around him and took him to the bed.

Tina said as she sat next to him,"What's you name"?

Newt kept his head down as he said his name.

Tina saidher name as she extended her arm. Newt shook her hand as he looked up.

Tina and Newt stared into each other's eyes and suddenly Queenie came in with three adult wolves and two pups. The wolves ran in and few went to Newt while others went to Thunder. Newt smiled as one of the pups climbed into his lap and the other into Tina's. Tina smiled and petted the wolves fur.

Another pup ran inside and jumped into Queenies arms. Two adult wolves jumped on Tina and she fell back. The other along with thunder jumped onto Newt and he fell back. Wolves licked both their faces. Tina ended up lying closer to Newt as one continued to lick one side of her face. Queenie whistled and the wolves got off them and went around her.

They sat up and Newt said while reaching out,"You've got a leaf in you..." he took of a leaf from her hair as Queenie played with the wolves.

Tina walked up to Newt's room and knocked on the door before walking in. She saw Newt in a corner with his legs in his arms. Newt eyes were yellow as a stared at the ground with tears in his eyes.

Tina ran to him as the door shut behind her.

Tina yelled Newts name and got down on her knees. She put her hand on his arm and said,"Newt, newt, I'm here".

He had tears rolling down his cheeks and a few whimpers left his lips. Tina didn't know what to do at this point so she moved closer and put her arms around him.

She softly said,"Shhhh".

He lied his head on her shoulder and returned the hug but more tightly.

**A few days later...**

Tina saw Newt in the infirmary with doctors around him. He pushed them away and Tina walked in.

_Newt wore only pants and boots and a wolf necklace._ Newt got up standing by the wall, his eyes were yellow as he tried keeping them away.

Tina walked slowly to Newt and said his name softly. Newt stared at her as the others moved back. Newt stood still and said her name softly. She reached him and he moved away slightly. Tina reached out and took his hand as she said,"It's ok".

He stared at her for a long moment and he moved closer and embraced her in a warm hug. Tina closed her eyes and kept her head on his shoulder and he kept his head in the crook of her neck.

_Newts body temperature was to cold, he was sick._

_**Two weeks later...**_

_Night_

Tina heard Newt yelling in his sleep and ran to his room. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She ran to Newt and he was _pale, and had cold sweat on his head._ Tina shook Newt and he woke scared out of his mind with tears streaming down his cheeks. Tina quickly lied next to him and hugged him. She felt his cold skin on her finger tips.

Newt quickly hugged her and felt her warmth, he was so cold. She ran her hand through his hair gently stroking it and softly _shhh_ him to sooth and calm him.

He looked her in the eyes and said,"Th-there's still one...thing...I wanna do...before I...go".

Tina said,"Shhh, don't talk like that. Your gonna be ok".

Newt said,(softly)"We both know that's not true".

Tina had tears streaming down her cheeks as he spoke of this.

Tina said,"Newt,please. Your not gonna go, you can't. I need you".

Newt said,"You don't need me, you have your sister".

Tina said,"But she's not you".

Newt had tears in his eyes and he leaned in and kissed her. She was stunned but gladly returned the kiss she so desperately wanted. Newt deepened the kiss and she moved her hands under his shirt and he kissed down her neck.

Tina lied on Newt's shoulder asleep. Newt felt his cold temperature spreading near his heart and suspected he wouldn't make it to morning. Newt whispered,"I love you,Tina".

He put his necklace in her hand and kissed her lips one last time. He lied close to her and said,"I'm sorry for falling in love with you".

He then fell asleep with his head close to hers knowing he wasn't going to wake up.

**Morning...**

Tina woke up next to Newt and kissed him on the cheek. She gently shook Newt and when he didn't wake she noticed his lips were blue. She put her ear to his chest and heard no heart beat. She said,"Newt"pushing light compressions on his chest"You can't leave. Not now, not ever".

When he didn't wake she began to let out tears and discovered the necklace that had fell out of her hand. She said,"I refuse to give up".

She continued pressing compressions on his chest and whispered,"Wake. Please Newt".

She stopped and lied her head on his chest and cried. She let her hand trail up his stomach from under his shirt. She leaned up a few inches from his face and kissed him multiple times on the cheek and down his neck. She then whispered,"I love you, Newt. More than you could possibly know. The first time I saw you in the tree, I saw you take your shirt off and I couldn't help but blush. Your all that I have ever thought about. At first I tried so hard to ignore it but I couldn't".

A tear rolled down her cheek and onto his skin. She leaned in and kissed his lips. She than felt him kissing her back and she moved away after a long moment.

Newt said,"You really blushed"?

Tina laughed and kissed him again.

Newt said,"I love you too, Tina".

Tina blushed and said,"Don't do that to me again"!

Newt smiled and kissed her as he tightly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Tina broke the kiss and said,"Will you be my prince"?

Newt smiled and said,"Only if you'll be my princess".

Tina kissed him and deepened it.

_Two months later Newt had proposed and she said yes. They got married four months later and Tina's sister met one of Newt's old best friends Jacob and they became a thing. They had a wedding a year later._

_The night of Newt and Tina's honeymoon, they had slept happily that night for a good reason. Nine months later they had a baby boy. Two years later they had a baby girl. And a year after that they had twins, a boy and a girl._

_Queenie loved playing with these children. She too had three children with Jacob. Her first were twins of both girls._

**_They all lived happily ever after_**

**_THE END!_**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED_**


End file.
